Chloe Corbin In Wonderland
Cast: *Chloe Corbin (Chloe's Closet) as Alice *Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) as Alice's Sister *Hot Dog (Skylanders) as Dinah *Freddy Fox (Peppa Pig) as The White Rabbit *Paul Corbin (Chloe's Closet) as Doorknob *Gogo Dodo (Tiny Toons Adventures) as The Dodo *Scoorge McDuck (DuckTales) as The Parrot *Pingo and Pingg (Pingu) as Tweedledum and Tweedledee *Walrus Banjo (Banjo Kazooie) and Sid The Sloth (Ice Age Series) as The Walrus and The Carpenter *Mushu (Mulan) as Bill The Lizard *Flowers played by Peppa Pig, Whirlwind (Skylanders), Kanga (Pooh), Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog), Emily (Thomas the Tank Engine), Molly (Bubble Guppies) and Rosie (Caillou), Amelia and Abagail (The Aristocats), Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates), Cleo (Clone High), Marie and Duchess (The Aristocats), and Princess Pea/Princess Presto (Super Why) *Sunburn (Skylanders) as The Caterpillar *Count Duckula as Caterpiller (Butterfly) *Leyland Lil (The Treacle People) as The Bird in Tree *The Cat in the Hat as The Cheshire Cat *Yogi Bear as The Mad Hatter *Rupert the Bear (Rupert) as The March Hare *Orinoco (The Wombles) as The Dormouse *Various Characters as The Tulgey Wood Creatures *Melmen (Madagascar Series), Timon (The Lion King) and Pumbaa (The Lion King) as The Card Painters *Various Characters as The Cards *Kaos (Skylanders) as Queen of Hearts *Donald Duck as King of Hearts Cast 2 *Chloe Corbin (Chloe's Closet) as Alice *Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) as Alice's Sister *Jet, Tara, Carys, Riley, Danny, Lil and Mac (Chloe's Closet) as Dinah *Tom (Tom and Jerry) as The White Rabbit *Greenclaws as Doorknob *Master Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) as Dodo *Gil (Bubble Guppies) as Parrot *Ren and Stimpy as Tweedledum and Tweedledee *Lars and Ernie (Mousehunt) as Walrus *Mr Bump (Mr Men) as Carpenter *SpongeBob SquarePants as Bill the Lizard *Peppa Pig, Amy Rose, Kanga, Whirlwind, Emily, Molly, Rosie, Izzy, Cleo, Amelia and Abagail, Nala, Oona, Marie and Duchess, Princess Pea/Princess Presto, Pocahontas, Elionwy, and Mulan as Flowers *Antoine (Here Comes Peter Cottontail) as Caterpillar *Chief Blue Meanies (Yellow Submarine) as Caterpiller (Butterfly) *Lucy van Pelt (Peanuts) as The Bird in Tree *The Cat in the Hat as The Cheshire Cat *Yogi Bear as The Mad Hatter *Rupert the Bear (Rupert) as The March Hare *Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) as The Dormouse *Various Characters as The Tulgey Wood Creatures *Roquefort (The Aristocats), Timon (The Lion King) and Friend Owl (Bambi) as The Card Painters *Various Characters as The Cards *Captain Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3) as Queen of Hearts *Big Ears (Noddy) as The King of Hearts Chapters #Chloe's Closet Theme Song/Opening Credits #Chloe Gets Bored/In A World Of My Own #The Run of The Rabbit ("I'm Late") #Chloe Meets Zazu/The Bottle on the Table #The Arrival of Chloe ("Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race") #Chloe Meets Ren and Stimpy ("How Do You Do and Shake Hands")/The Happy Helmet/"Happy Happy Joy Joy" #The Hunters and The Mr Men #"Old Father William" #A Sponge With A Ladder/"Livin' In the Sunlight, Lovin' In the Moon Light"/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #A Garden of Talking Flowers ('All in the Golden Afternoon") #Chloe Meets Antoine (How Doth A Little Crocodile) #More Ups and Downs for Chloe #Chloe Meets The Cheshire Cat in the Hat/Twas Brilling #The Mad Tea Party (Part 1)/The Unbirthday Song #The Mad Tea Party (Part 2)/The Rabbit Arrives Again #The Tulgey Wood #Chloe Gets Lost/"Very Good Advice" #"Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Captain Chantel DuBois, The Queen of Hearts #The Cheshire Cat in the Hat Appears Yet Again #Chloe's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" #Chloe's Flight/The Finale #End Credits Trivia *During the part of Meeting Pingo and Pingg, They are in the Snow *The Song Painting The Roses Red Sang by The Sandpipers, Mitchell Miller and Orchestra *During the part of More Ups and Downs for Chloe. Lucy van Pelt Got Kiss by Chloe *This is the movie-spoof to feautre an "Clone High, The Raggy Dolls and Ice Age Series" characters: Cleo, Hi-Fi and Sid The Sloth *The Characters are in the Movie, the Names are The Characters are in the Movie, the Names are Freddy Fox (The Orange Fox),Gogo Dodo (The No Armed Toony Alien), Walus Banjo and Sid the Sloth (The Walrus and the Sloth), Hi-Fi (The Doll with the a Ladder), Sunburn (the Fire Dragon with a a Hookah), The Cat in the Hat (The Cheshire Cat in the Hat), Yogi Bear (The Mad Bear), Rupert the Bear (The March White Bear), Orinoco (The DorWomble), Catwomen (The Queen of Cats) and Kaos (The King of Hearts) *Chloe Cries Twice in This Movie Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs